Back to the Past
by witch16
Summary: Mojo new concoction sends everyone to the future where they find pretty interesting things. (longer summery inside) RRB & PPG
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Past

**Me:** _So what happens is Mojo unleashes a chemical during a fight with the Powerpuff girls sending them, the Rowdyruff Boys, Princess Morbucks, the Professor, Sedusa, The Gang Green Gang, Fuzzy, the amoeba boys, Him, Miss. Bellum, the Mayor, Mrs. Keane and the girls friends Robin, Mike and Mitch into the future. There they met the heroes try to teach the boys to be nice. Meanwhile people make discoveries of the future just as a villain more evil than HIM appears._

**Cast:** _Let's get this show started._

The City of Townsville. April Friday 13, 2000. 10:24 a.m.

It was a beautiful day in Townsville. It was a lovely Friday the last day of school and a weekend reached out ahead of them. What is this Miss. Keane's class is taking a field trip to the museum with aid of the Professor. Why there is Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup chatting with their friends Robin, Mike and Mitch. And of course Princess Morbucks who is saying how lame the museum is compared to her daddies. Suddenly there is a loud crash coming from around the corner. The girls quickly dashed to find out what's wrong and find a horrifying seen. The Gang Green Gang trying to get a soda by ramming a statue into the soda machine. Fuzzy was holding up Miss. Bellum with his gun. The Mayor who came to buy a pickle was being seduced by Sedusa to hand over the key to the city. Mojo Jojo was arguing with Him. And the Rowdyruff Boys were playing baseball using artwork as the ball. The girls quickly gasped then rushed to the Rowdyruff Boys. "What do you idiots think you're doing?" Buttercup said to the Rowdyruff Boys. "Playing baseball," Boomer said confused. "Why are you playing it in here?" Bubbles asked looking puzzled as she hugged Octi. "It's raining outside" answered Butch. "Well, then why are you playing ball with artwork?" Blossom said turning to Brick. "We lost the ball." Brick answered honestly. There as unspoken agreement between the two groups no fighting during school hours and none what so ever on Fridays. Blossom then turned to Buttercup and Bubbles. Buttercup you take Mojo Jojo and Him. Bubbles take Fuzzy. I'll take Sedusa. Rowdyruff Boys..." Blossom said turning around to face the boys. "Can you guys beat up the Gang Green Gang for us?" Brick turned and looked at his two brothers at that moment the girls class came to the scene. "Come on Rowdyruffs let's beat up that miserable excuse for a gang." Brick said as the boys charged at the Gang Green Gang. The girls quickly got to work Blossom fought off Sedusa, Bubbles got between Fuzzy and Miss. Bellum and Buttercup attacked Mojo and Him. Just then the Amoeba Boys walked in "Boss you sure this is the bank?" Junior asked looking around the museum. "Sure I'm sure. Now just like in the movie." Boss said walking over to a painting. "Look see put the money in the hat and no one gets hurt." He said pulling out a banana and pointing it at Slim's hat. Meanwhile Junior pulled out a mop and pointed at the painting too. Suddenly Mojo pulled out a strange jar of a grey liquid. "Beware Powerpuff Girls for I Mojo Jojo has finally created a mixture to destroy you once and for all." Suddenly there was a crash and the soda machine suddenly burst open knocking everyone over and causing Mojo Jojo to lose grip on the jar causing it to crash down and mix with the soda. "No!" Shouted Mojo as the jar crashed. Suddenly there were sparks and everyone disappeared leaving just a big mess.

**Me:**_ So what do you think? Don't worry I'm already thinking off the second chapter._

**Cast:**_ Were getting dizzy. See you soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:**_ Were back onto chapter 2. This is a 5 seconds of summer song. She Looks So Perfect._

Townsville. Suburbs. July, Friday, 13, 2030. 10: 50 a.m.

"_Simmer down. Simmer down. They say were too young now too amount to anything else. But look around. We work too hard for this just to just to give it up now."_

Blake woke up to the sound of his older brother's band practicing in the garage. Blake groaned and rolled over in bed looking up at his red ceiling before sitting up in bed at ten year old Blake and his best friends decided to use the chemical X in their bodies to become super villains so far everyone _even_ the amoeba boys thought it was cute. Blake sighed and looked over at his brother's side of the room. It was pretty obvious that his brother was the good son. Ribbons and trophies stood out on his side of the room. Blake looked around at his side of the room covered in black. Blake got out of bed and went to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. He had big red eyes small nose and lips and big hands. He was 4'2 and had died his hair black to the outrage of his mother. His father just said to stop impersonating his uncle. Blake than went to his room and got dressed he put on black shorts, a skull and cross bone t-shirt, and black sneakers. Then he tied up his long hair and put on his red beanie and headed downstairs. His brother's band **Treble Cousins** was obviously taking a break for lunch Blake went and pulled up between his best friends Bash, Duke and the twins Ban and Baines. He reached and stole his brother's sandwich. "Blake give me back my sandwich! You don't even like pickles." Blake's older brother Blade said reaching for his sandwich. "I'm a villain I take other peoples stuff and don't deal with the consequences." Blade said taking a bite of the sandwich trying not to gag and instead look tough. "Oh that is so cute." His cousins and his brothers band mates Brenda and Bailey said. "Cute," his little cousin Bay said. Blake sighed and looked at Angie his brother's best friend. Let me give you a visual picture of everyone in the kitchen. Blade was fifteen he had red hair in need of a cute that flopped a bit in his eye. He wore ripped jeans, red sneakers, and a concert tee. He basically looked like an older red haired good version of his brother. His best friends Ban and Baines were identical ten year old twins they had black spiky hair that was useless to control they wore black jean shorts black sneakers and two different collared tops. Ban's was red and Baines was black. There recently turned fifteen sister Bailey was a Goth she wore a purple skirt and a layered green tee on top a black shirt and black concrete boots. She had black hair like her bothers except it was long and had a green strip. Then there was ten year old Bash he was blond who had long hair tied in a small pony tail and wore an **I'm bad** t-shirt and swim trunks and sandals. His fourteen year old sister blond haired Brenda wore short hair in a bandana and a puppy t-shirt and a baby blue skit and flip flops. And his five year old sister Bay was also a blond but she wore her hair in pigtails and wore a blue dress and dark blue flats. His friend Duke was ten and had brown hair frosted light purple he wore a purple fedora, a purple shirt, swim trunks and running shoes. And his sixteen older sister wore a dark purple dress and light purple flats her hair was amazingly half purple. Blake sighed his parents were out of town and Townsville was incredibly boring. Nothing ever happened. Little did Blake know a portal had opened and out tumbled everyone from the museum. Then the portal opened up letting a young Professor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Kean and there teacher and fellow students from the right after the girls saved the professor.


	3. Chapter 3

Note:

I am not getting any ideas guys do this is on hiatus I am going to do other work and when inspiration strikes i will write more. Sorry.

Witch16


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the past ch.3

Me: Okay just say descendants and it gave me ideas.

...

"Butch, get off me!" Buttercup yelled throwing Butch of her. Before Butch could retort he notice young professor, Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane. "Ah authority figure are doubling!" Boomer yelled jumping into the sky. Brick reached and grabbed his brother's foot to keep him from flying away. "Calm down idiot it's obviously time travel because we beat up that old lady last week and she has less wrinkles." Brick looked at the people shooting him a glare. "Oh come on I'm evil at least I didn't. No I already did that." "Can we at least find out where we are?" You are in Townsville July Friday 13 2030." A young blond woman said coming up to them. "And you are?" Professor said looking at her thinking she looked familiar. "Professor you already know me i'm thirty-six year old Bubbles." "Bubbles everyone said looking between the past and future Bubbles. "Don't worry I know all that's going to happen. Come let's go to my house."

At Bubbles home.

"Wow Bubbles you have a quaint house." Blossom said ignoring the smell of cleaning supplies. "Thank you." Older Bubbles said. "Can you tell us what is going on?" Older Ms. Bellum said. "Well at the museum when the soda mixed with Mojo's mixture it created a tear in time and since Friday the 13th is already a day wear the fabric between time and dimensions is thin and you already travel through time it brought all you were in contact here." "Wow" they said. "Why don't we talk about the future? Um Bunny was brought back but she destabilized when we were in our senior year." The PPG looked sad at this why others looked at each other in confusion. "Blossom married a brilliant young man and has been perfecting her thesis the past fifteen years. Buttercup and her husband are in the wrestling federation. And I married a doctor." The adults smiled glad the girls' futures were happy. "But what about us villains." Ace asked. "In freshman year all the villains were sentenced to live there reaming days on an island a force field that can't anyone in or out." "So all the villains are there?" Mayor asked, Bubbles nodded. "All except for the Rowdy Ruffs." "Yeah" the boys shouted. "They haven't made a pep since middle school so we have nothing to trace them. Looks like we'll have company."

Alternate Dimension Townsville

Blake marched to the museum dragging his friend Py or Python his friends Bash, Duke, Ban and Baines trailed behind along with to everyone's disgust Bay who refused to leave. Py was an only child he had a two year old male cousin, two seventeen year old female cousins and a dog Spike. Py was odd he had light sickly green skin, dark green eyes and bright green hair he wore striped swim trunks a faded band tee and a black beret with big glasses on his nose. He had a thick unrecognizable accent and a deep obsession with tech. "Dude why are we going to the mussseum any way?" Py said hugging his touch screen to his chest. "Because there clearing out some off the old villain tech. first come first served." Blake said continuing to drag his one best friend who wasn't family. "Only in Townsssville." Py said as they neared the museum. "All nuts." Bash said. "The Amoeba boys" Ban started. "Got here first." Baines ended. "Hey guys come see this." Duke yelled the five boys and the little girl went to their friend. It was a big circle with a whole in the middle the circle was created of complicated tech. Py was paretic ling drooling. "Made by Mojo Jojo a dia..ion ver...x." Bash read. "Hey wasn't he the guy who originally created the rowdy ruffs." Duke asked looking at the console. "Duke don't" Blake didn't get to complete his sentence before Duke pressed a button and they all got sucked into the vertex.

All together

The boys hand landed in a heap while Bay landed on top of the boys she slid off them and went to the door of the house and went in the boys ran after her and stopped at the door way looking at older bubbles, everyone from the museum and professor class. Bash reached grabbed his sister. "Come in i'm sure you figured it all out by now." Older Bubbles said Py looked over his friends' shoulders and said. "I am dead either way." The boys and Bay sat down looking at the clean house. "So how did you get here?" Snake hissed amazingly the new kids didn't flitch. "Mojo's dimension vertex from the museum." Py said smacking gum to sound normal. "So i'm guessing you're from when the PPG choose different husbands." Older Bubbles said. "You got that right aunt Bubbles." Duke said. "Tell us a bit about yourselves." Older Bubbles said. Py stood up. "Hi i'm Py i'm an only child of a single father and i'm pretty nice so long as you don't mess with me. The last guy had to go to the hospital." With that Py sat back down. "I like that kid," Ace said. "Hi i'm Ban and that's my twin Bain we have a fifteen year old sister Bailey a dog and cat and our mom Buttercup is a wrestler and dad's a scientist." "No I married a nerd. No affiance professor." Buttercup wailed while Butch laughed. "Actually mom, dad created an invention that neutralizes your power while you're in the ring so officials can't complain. And you didn't let kids stop you from competing only take leave. Nor do you and dad stop fighting." Buttercup looked and said, "so my marriage is on the rocks." "Actually you guys always fought from the first time you met you guys just like it. It cements your relationship." Pleased Buttercup sat down. "I'm Duke son of Bunny who is a writer and my dad's a politician which he believes is a step to world conquest. We have a dog and my sixteen year old sister Angie." Duke said standing on his head. "Your dad wants to take over the world?" Young Ms. Bellum said. "Family joke." "Hi i'm Bay and this is my big brother Bash i'm five." Bay said bouncing up and down. "Were alternate dimension Bubbles kids we have an older sister Brenda and an old lab. dog. Mom's a fashion designer and dad is an AP math teacher at the high school." "How did Bubbles marry a teacher?" Mojo asked shocked someone so smart would date Bubbles. "They met in math class before people realized dad was a math prodigies and became fast friends." Blake stood up and got ready to tell his biggest secret. "Hi I'm Blake son of Blossom. I did my hair in order to not look like my family because i'm not as smart. My mom's the world's top female scientist and my dad's a historian researcher. And my brother Blade is good at everything art, sports, and intellect. I have a hard time living in the shadow of geniuses." Blake sighed glad he got that all out. "Now that that's settled lets figure out a way for you to get home."

...

ME: Well had you going didn't I it's nearly one I'm turning in.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the past ch.4

Me: Okay not my best work.

...

"If this is the alternate dimension then we must still exist were just not related to our parents. Man that sounds weird." Py said. The gang green gang stared at Py. "Duh where's you get that." Big Billy said confused. "Oh I was reading Ms. Blossom co-thesis with her husband on alternate dimensions and Universes when I was bailing my dad and uncles out of jail." "I write a thesis with my husband?" Blossom said shocked. "Actually you guys weren't married then. In fact I don't even think you were dating." Py said thinking of it. "Not important."Ban said. "What's important is that there's a Mojo here ho probably created the same device so we can get home." Blake said then Baines replied. "And Mojo was rumoured to have been building his own portable time portal. We can use that to get you home."

...

**With that in mind everyone headed to Mojo's to the island force field thankfully they found it. Unfortunately it was being guarded by monsters.**

...

"Okay here's the planBan, Bain, and Duke will go and distract the monsters. Bash, Py and I will send you back to your own times." Blake said looking at everyone. "That's a stupid idea." Him said. "You got a better one?" Bash said. With that the plan was set in motion unfortunately they forgot to factor in how hungry the monsters were. "Ah!" Screamed Duke as he ran past. "This should work okay farthest into the past first." With a zap professor's old class disappeared.

...

Young Professor got up from the floor he didn't remember fainting. "And that class is why you don't mix chemicals without supervision."

...

"Okay our folks next see you in the future." Another zap went causing everyone from the museum to disappear.

...

"Ugh what happened" Blossom said getting off the ground. "I remember" Butch said attacking Ace. "No you still here Mojo's plan didn't work." Bubbles looked around guess this explains why none but me remembers I can't wait for the future.

...

"Duke hurry" Py yelled as they raced to the portal as soon as Duke tumbled to the ground of their dimension they shut the portal. "Did it work?" Ban said looking around. "There's one way to find out." Everyone knew this was the only possible dimension were Buttercup would willingly marry a nerd. "Mom" "Aunt Buttercup" "Ms. Buttercup" The boys and Bay said. "Boys I thought you toke Bay to the museum." Buttercup said putting down her waits. "We forgot something." Ban and Baines said. Suddenly a loud bang went through the house. And a green figure emerged from the den. "Don't be alarmed you'll be fine unless you're a single cell organism then my apologies amoeba boys."Butch said waving away the vapour. The boys sighed in relief they were home.

**THE END**

...

Me: Okay i'm to hold a pole of which stories I should continue go vote now. Also this is part of a series see how the RRB become good in Middle school meets Okapi boys.


End file.
